I've Been Missing You
by HattFriend
Summary: Woody's life at Bonnies is everything the toys have needed. But Buzz knows Woody just needs one more thing and Buzz takes that has his mission. Thing is Buzz needs to move fast before the Holiday rush sets in. Rotating story between Buzz and Woody.


I've Missed You

"Come on, Woody! Save the poor orphans from the evil witch!" Bonnie cried as she waved Dolly in the air.

"Stop evil witch or else!" Bonnie said as she waved Woody in front of Dolly.

"Never!" Bonnie yelled as she got up and started running around her room.

Bonnie dropped Woody and quickly picked up Buzz. "Stop wicked witch or else I'll have to use my laser on you! So stop in the name of all that is… is… is… is… STOP!"

Bonnie jumped into her spaceship with Buzz, "Come on Buzz! The witch is getting away! Starting engines… NOW!"

Bonnie then lifted the "spaceship" and began to follow the evil witch that was only a small arm length away. "Come on, Buzz! Use your laser to stop the witch!"

"To infinity and… BEYOND!" Bonnie said as she lit up Buzz's laser. Bonnie held Buzz's laser and ran around her room squealing the entire time.

"Curse you! You and your space sheriffs have stopped me!" Bonnie said as she tried to imitate an evil witch's voice.

"Yay! We did it, Buzz! You too, Woody!" Bonnie said as she hugged both Buzz and Woody.

"Good job, Woody!" Bonnie said for Buzz in her deepest voice possible.

"No problem, Buzz!" Bonnie then had the duo make their signature hand shake.

"Bonnie! Snack time!"

"Oh yay! Snack time! Okay," Bonnie said as she placed Woody and Buzz down on her bed, "I'll be back okay! This time we have to save the last unicorn!" Bonnie said as she looked at her unicorn Buttercup. Unknown to Bonnie, Buttercup sighed internally because he knew he was going to have to play the role of a female in Bonnie's tale of the last unicorn.

Bonnie quickly got up and rushed out her room. A few seconds passed before the toys decided to get up.

Woody was the first to announce it was safe. "I just love a good play day like this!"

"Will of course it was thanks to my laser!" Buzz said as rolled his shoulders.

"No! It was me that made this plot possible!" Mr. Pricklepants chided as he got up and walked past the walked right behind Mr. Pricklepants and simply rolled his eyes at his comment. "That's Baron Von Shush for you!"

Woody shook his head and smiled. Life had been good for the past year with Bonnie. They played daily and to Woody's mild dismay this was the last summer they would spend together before Bonnie started kindergarten.

"Oh, Buzz!" Jessie's voice rang from across the room as she walked right over to Buzz. "You did good stopping the evil witch." Jessie said with a laugh.

Buzz cleared his throat, "Hey there, Jess. Um are you busy right now or…"

Jessie rolled her eyes as she grabbed on to Buzz's arm and strolled away with him. Woody smiled and shook his head at the couple as they walked towards the window sill.

"Hey there sheriff!" Dolly said as she saluted Woody by tipping an imaginary hat.

"Why hello there ma'am!" Woody said as he tipped his hat to Dolly.

Dolly chuckled at Woody's chivalry. "How's life been for you guys here?"

Woody smiled, "Dolly! I must say it's been great! We've all had the most fun we've had in a long time!"

Dolly smiled, "You guys sure do fit in easily with, Bonnie. And to think it's been a year since you guys became part of the family."

Woody surveyed Bonnie's room. Hamm and Buttercup were discussing something, Mr. Pricklepants and the three Aliens from Pizza Planets were obviously practicing a new play. Chuckles the clown was juggling the three Peas in a Pod; Totoro was listening to one of Slink's stories with Bullseyes also listening.

Woody looked up to where Trixie and Rex spent their free time at all day long. The Computer. Woody smile turned a bit smaller. Then he saw Buzz and Jessie sitting closely next to each other. Buzz obviously smitten by Jessie's presence. Woody's smile became somewhat smaller, then when he saw the Potatoeheads together Woody finally let his smile fall from his face as he sighed.

"What's wrong sheriff?" Dolly asked as she nudged Woody.

"Huh? Nothing! Where'd you get the idea something was wrong with me!"

Dolly laughed, "Not to be rude or anything sheriff but I can tell. The way you talk sometimes makes me wonder who you think you're fooling!"

Woody narrowed his eyes his eyes playfully at Dolly. "Oh?"

Dolly laughed, "Come on, Sheriff! Admit it! Somethings been bothering you a lot lately! So tell dear old Dolly what it is!"

Woody chuckled at Dolly's comment. "Oh come on, Dolly! What could there possibly be that's bothering me?

Dolly rolled her eyes, "Boy toy, pride."

At that instant both Woody and Dolly could feel the heavy footsteps of Rex quickly approaching Woody and Dolly. Woody rolled his eyes ready for some nonscense that Rex was going to bring up.

"You guys! You guys!"

"Yes's, Rex?" Woody answered his arms crossed across his chest.

"Guess who I just found on the web!"

"What? Like would do you mean by found?" Dolly asked smiling a mishevious smile.

"Guess!" Rex said impatiently jumping from foot to foot.

Woody rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. _I bet my hat that its something unimportant._

"Woody! You're supposed to guess! "Rex whined.

Woody straightened up and crossed his arm across his chest, "Come on, Rex just tell me."

Rex sighed and finally gave up, "Okay fine!"

Woody waited for Rex to tell him his answer but a moment of silence passed before Woody prompted Rex.

"Rex?"

"Yes, Woody?"

"Aren't you going to tell me something?"

Rex stared at Woody blankly before he remembered and continued to hop from foot to another. "Oh! Oh! Yeah! Okay Trixie and I were both surfing the web chatting at websites and meeting people! Woody real life people!"

Woody rolled his eyes at Rex's excitement but still continued listening.

"So then while were chatting to people the conversation turned into like a talk about childhood memories! And they started talking about the stuff they did when they were young and cartoons they watched! Then it turned into a conversation about… TOYS!" Rex exclaimed as he raised his small arms into the air.

Woody raised an eyebrow at Rex's comments and something in Woody knew that Rex was leading up to something.

"Okay, Rex keep going." Woody said as he signaled Rex with his hand to continue.

Rex was breathing hard when he blurted out, "And one of them was Andy!"

"What!" Woody said as his arms quickly grabbed Rex by the shoulders. "What do you mean you found, Andy?"

Rex was at this point hoping from foot to foot from all the excitement. "Yeah! He's in this chat room now! Come on, Woody! It's Andy!"

"Hold on you guys…" But before Dolly could finish the boys were already heading for the computer. "Darn boy toys." Dolly said to herself as she shook her head with a smile.

Woody and Rex rushed to the computer yelling at the same time that they had found Andy.

In mere seconds all the toys in Bonnie's room were crowded around the computer.

"Which ones, Andy!" Woody said as he tried to read the messages but before he could finish reading one message it was quickly replaced by ten others.

"This one!" Rex said as he pointed at a screen name.

Before Woody could read the screen name it was quickly replaced by another screen name, "Dang it! I couldn't read it! Rex! Trixie! Help me out here!" Woody said as he placed his cowboy hat on the desk.

"Okay, Woody! Just watch and learn!" Trixie said as she pushed Woody out of the way in order to get to the keyboard.

"Okay okay okay okay! Gotcha!" Trixie said as she laughed quietly to herself in triumph.

"What! What happened?" Woody exclaimed as he looked over Trixie's shoulder.

Another window appeared on the computer screen and it was blank compared to the other window that was filled with many words that were quickly being replaced by even more words.

In the new window Trixie typed something and it quickly appeared on the screen.

_VeggieEater346: hey you there?_

Everyone looked in anticipation even though they weren't quite sure what they were looking at.

"Um, Woody? What are we exactly looking at?" Buzz said as he whispered into Woody's ear.

Woody leaned into Buzz's ear and whispered, "In all honestly I have no idea but let's watch and see what happens. I'm pretty sure these guys know what they're doing."

"Hold on you guys! It seems he's writing back!" Hamm informed the small crowd around the computer.

"How do you know? " Woody asked Hamm as he stared at the blank computer screen.

Hamm rolled his eyes, "Handy me downs just don't know anything about modern technology."

_Bing!_

Everyone stared in awe at the computer screen has three mere words appeared.

_Cowboy8093: Yeah I'm here_

"Who's this, _Cowboy8073?"_ Buzz asked as he waved his hand as he mentioned of the name.

Hamm rolled his eyes, "Its Cowboy8093, Buzz."

"Same thing." Buzz said as he eyed the computer screen.

Trixie quickly typed something back.

_VeggieEater346: So like we were talking! Tell me about your favorite toys! Were they fluffy and adorable? Or were they action figures!_

Woody rubbed the back of his head as he read the message, "And how do you know this is, Andy?"

Trixie rolled his eyes, "Duh! I mean just look at his screen name!"

Rex quickly joined Trixie's side. "Yeah, Woody! You were Andy's favorite remember! He would totally name himself after you. Well not name himself exactly after you but like something that would like be like you… you get me?"

Woody laughed meekly, "Um sure, Rex I know exactly what you mean."

Jessie came right next to Woody and punched him on the arm, "Come on, Woody! You just have some hope that its, Andy."

"Alright, Jess! I'll have _some_ hope." Woody rubbed his arm as he said that.

_Bing!_

Everyone turned to look at the screen.

_Cowboy8093: Funny hahaha. I had all sorts. I had action figures, regular toys, all kinds._

Trixie quickly typed back.

_VeggieEater346: Okay tell me about your favorite toys then!_

Everyone started in anticipation waiting for this Cowboy8093's response.

_Bing!_

_Cowboy8093: Well when I was little my favorite toy was this toy that I called Gerry. He was this ninja monkey._

Before Woody was done reading the message Trixie was already apologizing to Woody, "Oh! I'm sorry, Woody!"

Woody smiled a small smile, "It's okay, Trixie! I actually didn't expect it to be, Andy! I mean come on you guys! He's at college! Imagine the mountain loads of homework he has! He doesn't have time to be on the computer!"

Trixie smiled and sighed, "Oh that's so true! For a minute there I thought I got your hopes up or something!"

Woody patted Trixie on her shoulder, "Nah its okay, Trixie! Andy's off to college busy learning stuff!"

"Okay if you say so, Woody!" Trixie chirped as she continued chatting to the stranger on the chat..

"Its okay, Woody! Cheer up!" Buzz said as he patted Woody on the back. "Andy's fine at college! He's probably made a bunch of new friends!"

Woody looked down, "We'll its not, Andy that bugs me. It's more like I wish our entire old gang could have come here with, Bonnie you know?"

Buzz rubbed his chin, "I know where you're getting at, Woody!"

Woody's head snapped back up, "You do , Buzz!"

"Of course, Woody!" Buzz said as a sly smile appeared across his face. "You miss being in charge! That's it alright!"

Woody's shocked face disappeared and was replaced by a relieved one, "Yeah sure, Buzz! I miss being in charge of my old group! You know! Just telling the old toys how to work things and so on."

Buzz patted Woody on the back, "Maybe one day, Dolly will let you take lead of Bonnie's toy! You just gotta be positive, Woody!"

"Will do, Buzz!" Woody said as he saluted Buzz.

"Oh Buzz!"

Buzz looked back and saw Jessie. She waved mischievously at Buzz, Buzz cleared his throat and awkwardly spoke to Woody, "Umm… Jessie's calling me. I gotta go!"

Woody laughed as Buzz semi ran to Jessie.

"Oh, Buzz!" Woody said to himself.

"Hey, Woody!"

Woody turned around and looked down to see his trusted companion Slink.

"Hey Slink! How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Woody can I ask you something?" Slink said as the rest of him finally catched up with him.

"Sure, Slinks go for it."

"Woody I've known you for a long time. So what's been bugging you lately?"

Woody looked shocked but he quickly hid his reaction. "Nothing!" Woody said quickly. "Where'd you get that crazy idea?"

Slink shook his head, "Woody! Spill the beans! What's been bothering you these past few weeks?"

"Nothing, Slink, " Woody's voice dropped as he looked away.

Slink scratched his right ear, "Woody lately you don't really wanna talk to anyone. You barely talk to me or Buzz. You just seem to lone it.."

Woody straightened himself up. "Well Buzz is always busy with Jessie. And you can't blame them Slink. And everyone's has their own thing to do!"

Slink was taken aback by Woody's tone on the last few words.

"Woody, " Slink began slowly. "Talk to me."

Woody sighed, "Its okay, Slink. I just need sometime alone."

Slink snorted, "My behind! That's exactly the opposite of what you need"

Woody's shoulder's sagged. "Slink… its just hard trying to forget out old gang of toys."

Slink nodded, "Now I know what you mean, Woody."

Woody looked away and hung his head.

"Don't worry, Woody! One day you'll see Bo again! Just wait and see!" Slink said with all the confidence in the world.

Woody forced a smile. "Thanks, Slink."

Slink kept sitting in the same spot as Woody walked away with a sad man's walk.


End file.
